


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, One sentence references Afghanistan, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: See, they had a thing they did. It wasn’t really a routine, and it was never scheduled, but every now and then, Tony would come home and Steve would have things ready for him.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Hazeldrops in the Stony discord server for doing a quick beta for this!
> 
> This is for my 'intimacy without sex' square in the Stony bingo.

When Tony walked into the penthouse, the first thing he noticed was Steve, as always. He immediately felt that something was different tonight, and he couldn’t help but get excited. Before he could say anything, though, Steve was up off the couch and making his way over, a bright smile on his face. 

See, they had a thing they did. It wasn’t really a routine, and it was never scheduled, but every now and then, Tony would come home and Steve would have things ready for him. Usually a meal and some movies, but sometimes he went all out. Rose petals on the bed, candles and wine, the whole nine yards. Those nights were particularly exciting, but regardless of what happened, it was usually perfect.

Steve finally reached him and immediately pulled him close. “Let me take care of you, Tony..”

And there it was. No matter how many times he heard them, Tony would always basically swoon at those words. It would hit him so hard that Steve does love him, and Steve really does care about him.

He barely even nodded, just melted into Steve's touch, closing his eyes. He could almost feel the smile on Steve's lips when the blond started kissing him, and he relaxed into it quickly.

It didn't last long, and Steve was leading him back to the bedroom soon. There was already a glass of wine on the dresser, along with a cheese platter. Tony just smiled softly and took the glass, looking up at Steve with adoration. The other man kissed his head and pushed him back to the bed.

“Sit, drink, eat, relax. I'm gonna run a bath, be back soon.” Tony practically beamed. He was surprised by how hungry he was, and by the time Steve came back, he had made his way through the entire cheese plate, plus a couple glasses of wine. He rolled over to face him, grinning happily.

Steve chuckled. “Come on, I've got the bath ready.” He grabbed Tony's hand gently, leading him into the bathroom. The bathtub was full and Steve had put in his favorite bath bomb, so the water was frothy and slightly red tinted.

Tony hated it, but as soon as he sat down in the bath, his heart began to beat faster and he started to panic. Before he could freak out too much, Steve was in the bath behind him, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently.

“Hey, hey, just breathe, it’s okay. You’re home, with me. This isn’t Afghanistan.” The whispered comfort continued until Tony wasn’t tense and shaking anymore. He closed his eyes and took a breath, relaxing back against the side of the tub.

Steve was kneeling behind him and, when he noticed Tony start to calm down, he started to kiss his neck. He slid a hand through his hair, basically petting him, and Tony shivered.

“I’ve got you, Tony,” he whispered, and that was all Tony needed.  He let out the tension and anxiety, just leaning back into Steve’s touch.

“Can you go down a little bit? Just lay against the back of the tub.” Tony nodded, so he eased him back to where he wanted him. He grabbed a cup he had ready and started to wet his hair. He was gentle and slow, ensuring that no water went over Tony’s face. He grabbed the shampoo soon and started working it into his hair. Tony sighed happily, almost yawning as he relaxed even more.

By the time Steve was done washing his hair, Tony was almost falling asleep. He whined quietly when Steve pulled away, but those gentle, calloused hands were back on him soon, easing him up to sitting. He could feel the washcloth against his skin, but he was so blissed out that he didn’t really react, just smiling softly and letting Steve continue.

After a while of Steve cleaning him, Tony felt the absence of his touch briefly before the tub started to drain and he was practically swallowed by a large fluffy towel. He giggled happily and snuggled closer and smiled when he heard Steve chuckle as well.

Once he was dry and Steve had helped him into his robe, he started yawning again and began to realize exactly how tired he was. He was about to say something, even turning to Steve to say something, but before he could, he was pulled off the ground and into those strong arms that were just so familiar. He smiled contently and snuggled closer, resting his head on Steve’s chest.

When Steve laid him down in the bed, he instinctively reached out for him. “Steve, come back…” He whined and made grabby hands until Steve slid into bed and pulled him to his chest.

“I love you, Tony.” He whispered quietly, kissing the top of his head. All he got in response was a slight hum and then snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [stonky-gayngst](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonky-gayngst) and on Pillowfort at [Espresso-Patronum](https://www.pillowfort.io/Espresso-Patronum)!


End file.
